Night Terrors
by Scarlettarose
Summary: It made them feel safer and warmer, knowing that someone was there for them when they needed someone the most and knowing that they would never have to be alone again.
1. Chapter 1 - Claire

_**Summary:**_ _It made her feel safer and warmer, knowing that someone was there for her when she needed someone and that she would never be alone again._

 ** _Author's note:_** _I saw the movie late Friday night and haven't found time to sit down to write this until today. I kinda hoped that in a few days my mind would calm down after the movie, and I thought that all these ideas in my head was only talk and would go away, but it didn't. So, this was born. I can't seem to get Owen and Claire out of my head. I cheered when they kissed in the movie and I had wanted them to be a couple just by seeing the trailers._

 _Anyways, I've never written for Jurassic Park or Jurassic World. This is a first, so please tell me what you think. I currently have two other things in the works. If this gets good feedback, then I will post my other two ideas and maybe continue to write more. Plus, I'm seeing the movie this weekend._

 _If you'd like more, please tell me what you'd like and I will try to write more._

* * *

 _We need more teeth._

 _Claire ran out of Owen's sight, heading for the T-Rex's cage. Though she didn't want to go after her, she knew it was a bad idea but also wise. She only hoped that Lowery would open the door no matter what, and that she would be able to make it back to Zach, Gray, and Owen in time._

 _She lit a flare while the door opened electronically. She automatically had its attention by waving the flare around and started to run as fast as she could. The beating of her heart was ringing in her ears as she tried not to stumble on the trembling ground._

 _As the commotion got louder when she and the T-Rex got closer, she saw Owen scrambling to keep Zach and Gray from being bitten and scratched by Indominus. The T-Rex roared, grabbing the attention from Indominus, and she yelled for Owen and the boys to run._

 _More teeth wasn't enough._

 _The Indominus Rex had killed the remaining raptors and the T-Rex. Many times she thought it was the end for herself and her nephews, and Owen, but nothing compared to this. It was the end. One by one, Indominus started to rip them all apart, saving her for last to watch it all. The rest of the few people she had come to care about in her life died. It was only her and Indominus left. She screamed._

Claire sat up in bed, clenching the thin sheet with sweaty hands, her breathing heavy. She ran a hand through her red hair and wiped the sweet off her forehead, then looked at the alarm clock sitting on the small nightstand, noticing she only slept for a little over two hours when it felt like none at all.

She debated on whether or not to go to Owen's room, which was only three doors down from hers. He had told her that she was welcomed to see him anytime she needed him, but it was only one in the morning and felt that she could wait until sunrise. She sighed heavily and rubbed her face, trying to calm herself down. It had only been a week since the _events_. Everyone was perfectly safe now. They were all back in the states with no dinosaurs roaming around and causing terrors.

When she collected herself, she laid back down in bed, discarding the blankets as she felt too warm, and closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. Her thoughts went back to the park, and to what started it all.

 _They thought Indominus had escaped her cell. They were wrong, they soon realized. The tracker on the security screen meant that she was still in her cage, and Owen was trapped in that cell with her. She wanted him out of there and thought it was too late._

Claire opened her eyes again and sat up in bed once more. Looking at the clock, she saw only five minutes had passed. She turned on the bedside lamp and got out of bed. She slipped on a pair of slippers then grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around herself as a robe, and headed out the door.

507\. 509. 511.

She came to a stop when she reached his room, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door twice. Claire waited a few minutes, trying to listen closely for any movement, which had become a new instinct since the incident. When she heard nothing, she tried again and knocked.

"Just a second," she thought she heard him say. She took a small step back and hugged the blanket around herself more tightly when she shivered.

Owen opened the door, dressed in only his boxers. His eyes were squinting from the bright light in the hallway. He looked like he hadn't been able to fall asleep. His hair was a little sweaty and he looked a little pale. "Hey. Everything okay?" His voice was full of concern.

"I couldn't really sleep. Did I wake you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No," he half lied. Truth was that he couldn't really sleep either. "Come on in." He didn't need to ask her what was wrong; he already knew. It was the same for him, too.

She walked into the dark room, seeing that the blankets on the bed were bunched up and hanging off the bed. When she went to sit down on the bed, her body tensed up when Owen was nowhere in sight. A light then came on from the bathroom, and she heard the faint sound of the sink faucet. She looked around the room, seeing a few of his clothes scattered on the floor. A small stack of books sat on a dresser near the television, and there were papers and folders scattered on a small wooden table. She figured that they had to do with something about the amusement park, resembling the ones she had in her room.

A moment later, he came back, carrying two small, disposable paper cups of water. He handed her one before sitting down beside her. "Thanks," she said, taking a few slow sips of the cool water after. They sat there in silence, both grateful for the company.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked cautiously after the silence began to be too much; it was too quiet in the room and outside. He was still too used to the background noises of the forest and echoes of the multiple animals around the place.

Claire let out a shaky breath and took a sip of her water again. "As soon as I close my eyes, I see the events played out over and over again." She sighed heavily and clenched the blanket around herself more tightly. "Some of them play out differently . . . than how they actually happened." Her voice was no more than a whisper then, and he looked at her intently.

"I know what you mean." Claire took her eyes off the cup in her hand and met his gaze. She knew that he had gone through something like this before, but it was a different situation back then. This was different. "Sometimes I dream that we were too late; that there was nothing we could do to stop _her_. Sometimes you, Zach, and Gray don't make it."

"I dreamed that tonight except it was you." Tears started form in her eyes and she started to sniffle.

Owen took their cups and set them down on the floor. He wrapped his arm around her. She shifted closer, laying her head on his chest, fighting off her tears, and felt him start to rub up and down her arm. "We're both okay. We made it," he reassured her and himself. He kissed her head then rested his head atop hers. "We will get through this. It's just going to take us some time."

Tears started falling as she wiped at them. She believed him, but it all hurt so much. She nearly lost the remaining members of her family, lost most of her close friends and her job. She almost lost the man she loved, though she didn't want to admit to that part of herself yet. She never imagined anything like that happening in her life, nearly killing twenty thousand people, but then saving them at the same time. And she knew that Owen was having a hard time too, whether he spoke of it or not. He lost a job he had loved, lost a few of his own friends, and lost his four raptors he treated like his own children.

Several minutes passed when Owen gently released his hold on Claire, feeling that she was starting to fall asleep when more of her weight slumped against his body. He gently shook her. "Claire," he said gently, causing her to stir.

"Sorry," she nearly mumbled. She knew she'd be hearing some crap from him about it tomorrow.

He smiled at her as they both got up. "It's okay."

"I'll see you in the morning." She adjusted her blanket and started heading to the door, but Owen stopped her, tugging her by the blanket.

"You can sleep here tonight," he offered. He wasn't messing with her like he could have. She thought he looked like he almost wanted her to stay.

 _For survival,_ came to mind then, causing her to smile slightly at the memory of his words. "I would like that." He gave her a soft smile.

While he headed into the bathroom with their cups, she moved to the side of the bed and slipped under the covers, laying on her side. The light in the bathroom shut off, and she tried not to hold her breath. She then felt Owen climb into bed next to her.

He laid down on his back and lifted his arm up. She then scooted closer to him, laying her head on his chest that was warm and comforting, which she tried to ignore when she felt herself blush. Owen's arm then held her impossibly closer to him, and she draped her arm over his waist. Neither of them wanted to let the other go. They needed each other.

As she finally relaxed, she tried to ignore the scents of his shampoo and soap that invaded her nose from the sheets and blankets and _him_ , but couldn't. She felt his heart beat softly and thought that he was dozing off into a sleep. The sounds soothed her. It made her feel safer and warmer, knowing that someone was there for her when she needed someone and that she would never be alone again. Sleep overtook her, and she closed her eyes. That last thing she remembered of the night was feeling his head resting near hers. It was the first night they were both able to have a full night's worth of sleep since they came back.


	2. Chapter 2 - Owen

_**New summary:**_ _It made them feel safer and warmer, knowing that someone was there for them when they needed someone the most and knowing that they would never have to be alone again._

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Due to the wonderful comments_ _ **,**_ _I have decided to go ahead and make this a series of oneshots about Owen and Claire's nightmares while their relationship progresses._

 _Owen's nightmare was one of my many ideas, so I decided to just add it here. Other stories are still in the works while I have been suffering bad headaches. Have no fear. They'll be up soon. :)_

 _Thank you so much to those who have commented, followed, and favorited this. I hope that as this little series grows, the feedback will continue._

* * *

 _Chapter 2 - Owen_

It was midnight when Claire woke up to the thunderstorm. The heavy rain sounded like it was coming down in buckets on the roof above, and the gusty wind sounded like it was trying to make the walls fall apart. As another boom of thunder was heard, Claire thought she felt the bed shake, but quickly brushed it off, thinking that it was the vibrations from the thunder.

When the loud rumble died down, the light shaking of the bed continued, and she heard Owen mumbling words she couldn't understand. She immediately rolled onto her side, facing him, and propped herself up on her elbow as she lightly shook his shoulder. "Owen," she said quietly, trying to pull him out of his slumber.

"Owen," she repeated, still shaking his shoulder. Words sounding like _no_ and _blue,_ but they were hard to make out. She knew from those similar words that he was dreaming about the velociraptors. "Owen," she said again. Her voice was more urgent and worried than the last. She shook his shoulder a little harder.

Owen then shot up in bed, green eyes wide and alert. His breathing was heavy, and his trembling body was covered in sweat. The sound of the storm outside made him jump, but he tried to relax himself as he scanned the bedroom, making sure that he wasn't in the middle of the jungle, and tried to steady his breathing.

 _He got on his bike and started it up. He revved the engine a couple of times, wanting to turn Blue's attention to himself instead of Barry. It didn't work. He whistled at her, hoping she would come then, but she still didn't turn to him. Blue kept clawing and biting at the tree bark until she reached Barry. When she finished Barry off, her eyes were then on his while her mouth dripped red._

"It's okay," Claire said quietly. "It's over. You're safe." She tried to sound assuring and strong for him.

He felt her cold arm wrapping around his, her cool fingers brushing over his calloused ones, and her soft lips placing a kiss on his bare shoulder before resting her head there.

 _Blue's big eyes looked at him hungrily as she flexed her bloodied talons, and she started to run after him. He turned around and began to drive as fast as his bike would let him. He heard Blue's screeches and stamps over the revving engine. The trees were all a blur of dark green and black as he zoomed by, trying to stay clear of them and the fallen ones on the ground. Owen looked over his shoulder, wanting to see how far behind Blue was. When he didn't see her, he looked straight ahead, focusing on his way back to the facility. Then he heard the roar of Blue to the left of him._

Thunder crackled, accompanied by a couple of bright flashes of lightening, pulling Owen out of his thoughts that recalled his dream. He brushed aside the sheet and blankets with his other hand and looked at Claire. Another flash of lightening showed that her blue-green eyes were glossy from unshed tears.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her voice was full of concern.

"Yeah," he said though he didn't sound convincing. He twined their fingers together and gave her hand a tight squeeze.

 _Blue's head brushed the back side of Owen's bike, causing it to go off balance. He jumped off and rolled on the ground a few feet away, landing on his stomach. He started to stand up and winced. Throbbing pain was shooting up his left leg and right wrist. As he managed to finally stand, he noticed he was face to face with Blue._

Claire saw the look of pure horror in Owen's eyes in the darkness. Letting him go for only a moment, she turned on the small lamp on the nightstand and then moved so that she was sitting in front of him, taking his hand again. He accepted though he showed no sign of acknowledgement. His breathing quickened and sweat formed on his forehead again. "Owen," she called, similar to how she said it the first time, not wanting to spook him and cause more alarm. She moved her hand so that she could cup his cheek, her thumb caressing the stubble there.

 _Blue's tail slowly moved side to side as she called out to her siblings. Charlie, Delta, and Echo were faintly heard in the background. He knew that in a matter of seconds the three of them would be joining Blue. Then the leaves rustled and the tree barks snapped and broke as the ground began to tremble. Then he heard the answering call from the_ _I-Rex._

Owen felt a a cool hand on his cheek and saw Claire looking deep into his eyes. He hadn't felt her move into his lap until now. "Claire?" He felt so lost and out of place, shaken by what he dreamed.

"It's okay," she said while fighting back her tears. "Everything is okay." She started sniffling then Owen wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

They stayed that way for a while, tangled in each other's arms. The only noise heard was the light sound of rain. Claire then broke the silence, looking up at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Owen shook his head. "No," he said quickly.

"What was it about?" she pressed, slightly pulling away from him. Her hands rested on his chest while his were settled on her hips.

Owen saw that Claire looked desperate for an answer. "Just my ... the raptors." He sighed heavily. "And _Indominus,_ " he said after a short while.

"What happened this time?" Claire always felt better when Owen would talk about his dreams. It was a way of letting her know that she wasn't crazy even though she knew she wasn't. That reassurance felt nice, but she wished that they didn't have to go through this at all.

"It was nothing. Let's just go back to sleep."

"Owen."

"Claire."

"Just tell me," she nearly begged. "It will help." _It helps me,_ she wanted to say.

"I said no," he snapped. "Just leave it alone." He sat up straighter and released his hold on Claire, who also let go of him.

Claire didn't flinch, nor did her face show that his words or actions hurt her. "Okay," she said, giving in to what he wanted. She slightly felt defeated.

Owen then got out of bed, grabbed a pair of boxers out of the drawer, and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the light and shut the door. He turned on the tub facet, adjusted the water temperature, and pulled the lever for the shower. When the water was warm enough, he stripped out of his boxers and got in.

He stood under the shower head for a long while, collecting his thoughts and pushing his dream aside, then began to bathe the dry sweat off his skin. After a short while, he was finished. He dried off, and he put on a clean pair of boxers and headed back into the bedroom. He saw Claire still wide awake, propped up on pillows against the wooden headboard.

As Owen moved to the bed, got under the covers, and laid on his side, Claire readjusted her pillows so that she could lay back down and turned off the small lamp. She then turned over so that her back was to his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said while his arm wrapped around her small frame. He placed a light kiss on her neck before he finally settled down for the night.

"I forgive you." She took his hand in hers, twining their fingers together. She then rested their hands under her cheek as she felt him pull her tighter to him. Claire could still feel the heavy rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and knew that it still wasn't over what it was she dreamed. She only hoped that in the next coming days he would open up a little to her and talk about it.


End file.
